


Протянуть руку помощи

by White_Kou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Romance, School, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главный герой прокачивает соушллинки, решая проблемы окружающих, но те и сами неплохо справляются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Протянуть руку помощи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Squalicorax

Коу дремал на крыше, подставляясь лучам июньского солнышка, которое щедро делилось своим теплом после вчерашнего дождя. Тяжёлый воздух оседал на лбу тонким слоем испарины и лип к спине мокрой рубашкой, из-за чего хотелось раздеться, а еще лучше — погрузится в прохладную морскую воду. Семестр был в самом разгаре, поэтому последнее откладывалось на неопределенный срок, а что до первого — школьная крыша не самое подходящее место, где наследнику семейства Ичиджо следовало находиться полуголым.

С другой стороны, в данный момент Коу вообще не должен был находиться на крыше. Сегодня у баскетбольного клуба была тренировка, и ему, как капитану команды, надо было бы там появиться.

Но Коу не хотел. 

Вчера он получил от бабушки долгожданное разрешение посещать клуб: небрежно брошенное «делай, что хочешь» и усталый взмах руки. Словно он был надоедливым насекомым, а не внуком, на которого глава семьи возлагала большие надежды. Теперь Коу был никому не нужен. И вместо радости в сердце поселилось тягостное, глубокое разочарование, постепенно переросшее в апатию и отвращение к баскетболу.

Ему, как и любому подростку, интересно было заниматься только тем, что запрещали делать. Раньше он готов был врать и выкручиваться, лишь бы пойти на тренировку. Скрип кроссовок, ощущение тяжелого мяча в ладони, сбившееся дыхание и усталые, но счастливые улыбки друзей по команде — вот где была его страсть. Только в зале он по-настоящему свободен: там не было обязательств перед семьей, никто не следил за его манерами, никто не упрекал за ошибки, а самое главное — ребятам было плевать, что Коу — наследник династии Ичиджо.

Правда, если говорить начистоту, наследником он перестал быть в момент рождения младшей сестренки. Малышка Сачико стала настоящим избавлением для него, приёмного ребёнка. Горько признавать, но семья рассматривала его исключительно в роли наследника рода. Не сына, которого можно похвалить за успехи в школе, не как дорогого внука, которого иногда хочется побаловать... Он был мальчиком из приюта, которого «осчастливили» светлым будущим против его воли. Всё, что от него требовалось - быть готовым «в срок», чтобы перенять семейное дело. 

Именно поэтому он так ненавидел данное ему при усыновлении имя. «Коу» писалось как «счастье». Да только вот счастья в его жизни было крайне мало.

С появлением Сачико стало немного легче. Больше никто не требовал от него строгого соблюдения семейных традиций и постоянного участия в этих ненавистных чайных церемониях. Более того, теперь он имел право жениться по своему усмотрению, а не по договоренности. Коу надеялся, что теперь ему всё дозволено, но жестоко ошибся: бабушка была категорически против того, чтобы мальчик с фамилией Ичиджо позорил себя таким «варварским» спортом. Стрельба из лука — пожалуйста. Кендо — еще лучше! Только не баскетбол! Не мельтешение с мячом по площадке, не адреналин и эмоции, не драйв и отрыв, которые кружат голову, рвутся из груди тяжелым дыханием, стекают по коже каплями удовольствия и трепещут в груди, доказывая, что ты жив, что способен на большее!

Но уже было поздно: страсть к баскетболу разгорелась подобно пожару и поглотила Коу всего без остатка. Он изворачивался и врал, что остаётся заниматься в библиотеке, а сам надевал столь дорогую сердцу форму и бежал в зал собирать ребят. А потом гонял мяч до головокружения, до дрожи в коленях и ноющей боли в мышцах. С трудом сползал с кровати по утрам, расклеивал по школе приглашения в клуб, чтобы после занятий снова ощутить в ладони тепло кожаного мяча. Стать единым целым с командой. Почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым.

Столько энтузиазма не прошло даром, и вскоре Коу назначили капитаном команды. Хотя «команды» — это громко сказано. Он старался как мог, но половина ребят бессовестно прогуливала, а вторая приходила на тренировки только чтобы поглазеть на сиськи и ножки их мененджера — Эбихары Ай. Та свои обязанности тоже не выполняла как следует: приходила редко, а когда являлась — сидела и брезгливо кривила свой веснушчатый носик. Коу был бы рад вообще не видеть её высокомерную физиономию, но эта девица одним своим присутствием могла привлечь к ним новых членов, поэтому с ней приходилось мириться.

Всеобщее равнодушие расстраивало. Он мечтал собрать как можно больше ребят, чтобы устроить нормальную тренировку, а в будущем, возможно, организовать соревнование с соседней школой. Даже его лучший друг Дайске иногда помогал или заменял собой какого-нибудь прогульщика, чтобы команда могла разделиться напополам и сыграть хотя бы друг с другом. Когда в их класс пришел новичок из столицы, Коу сразу же положил на него глаз. Новая кровь, может быть, вдохнула бы жизнь в их медленно подыхающий клуб, но и здесь не срослось: новичок выбрал футбол. После этого даже вертихвостка Ай перебежала к футбольному клубу, а баскетбольный остался без менеджера. Ребята стали массово забивать на тренировки, чем доводили Коу до белого каления. Еще неделю назад он готов был бегать по школе и буквально за шкирку тащить их в спортзал... Но теперь это осталось в прошлом.

Коу валялся на крыше, прогуливая тренировку, и жалел самого себя. Он так рвался играть в баскетбол, буквально жил им, а потом всё это померкло в один миг: бабушка разрешила, ей все равно... Теперь всем всё равно. Он больше не нужен семье.

И зачем он вообще играл? В следующем году его ожидает поступление в университет и о тренировках можно будет забыть. Какой смысл прилагать усилия к чему-то столь незначительному? И чего, в таком случае, он хочет на самом деле? Как отличить мимолетный порыв от стремления, которое определит всю твою дальнейшую жизнь?

Коу застонал и перекатился на бок — мысли носились в голове, одна неприятнее другой, и с каждой минутой он чувствовал себя всё большим ничтожеством. Нужно было разобраться в этом сумбуре — разложить по полочкам и проанализировать. Только как же это сделать, когда эмоции бьют через край?

— Наруками сказал, что видел тебя на крыше, — послышался тихий голос где-то сверху.

Коу медленно разлепил глаза. Голова Дайске закрыла собой солнце, из-за чего его короткая стрижка выглядела как ангельский нимб. Не самое удачное сравнение, особенно если знаешь, что тебя начнут распинать за прогул.

— Угу. И я просил его оставить меня в покое. 

Дайске кивнул, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, уселся рядом. От него исходило ощутимое напряжение, но минуты шли, а упреков всё не было.

— У тебя же сейчас тренировка, — начал Коу, как бы подталкивая друга к нужной теме. В глубине души он чувствовал себя виноватым и даже хотел, чтобы его отругали. Может быть защищаясь, он сможет придумать оправдание, в которое и сам поверит?

— Да. Тренировка... — вздохнул Дайске и погрузился в свои, тяжелые мысли.

Кажется, проблемы были не у одного Коу.

 

В конце недели с ним произошло самое невероятное, что он мог себе вообразить. Тот самый Наруками Юу, который предпочел футбольный клуб баскетбольному, тот самый Наруками Юу, который приехал из столицы и за каких-то два месяца успел стать звездой класса, если не всей школы, тот самый Наруками Юу — отличник, мастер на все руки, талантище и просто красавчик в одном лице обратился к нему за помощью.

— С Дайске творится что-то неладное, — сказал он, сложив руки на груди, и задумчиво склонил голову набок. — Он пропускает тренировки, прогуливает школу, не курирует работу клуба, не советуется с Ай... Мне, конечно, не сложно временно подменить его в должности капитана, но, видишь ли, ребята из команды меня недолюбливают.

«Еще бы они тебя любили, — подумал Коу, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не подколоть. — С первого раза пробился в любимчики к капитану, да еще и с красоткой-менеджером встречаешься».

— ... с дисциплиной всё не очень хорошо. Я бы даже сказал: всё плохо, — самозабвенно продолжал Наруками. — А еще, я обратил внимание... — Он нетерпеливо потер переносицу, будто не решаясь что-то сказать. — Мне кажется, или у него проблемы с девушками?

Коу удивленно сморгнул, уставившись на Наруками, словно впервые увидел.

— Раньше под конец тренировки на нас всегда приходили посмотреть несколько девушек. И, кажется, несколько из них пытались передать Дайске письма с признаниями. А он в ответ только отмахивался и грубил. Маловероятно, но, может быть, причина именно в них?

Коу задумчиво потер подбородок. «А ты проницательный, — подумал он. — Хотя на первый взгляд и не скажешь. Но можно ли тебе доверять?»

Немного поколебавшись, он кивнул и договорился с Наруками встретиться после занятий.

 

Когда хочешь убежать от собственных проблем, поневоле начинаешь совать нос в чужие — Коу понимал это и не отрицал, что поступает как настоящий трус. Однако, Дайске с его личными проблемами прямо сейчас казался чем-то вроде спасения. Если не можешь разобраться в себе — помоги другу. Именно этим он и решил заняться.

Наруками оказался вполне неплохим парнем. При более тесном общении с него тут же спадал лоск столичного мальчика, а то, что раньше казалось высокомерным молчанием, на деле оказалось обычной замкнутостью. Конечно, были в нём и раздражающие черты (вроде показательно печальных вздохов, когда из шкафчика с обувью вываливалась пачка любовных писем), но зато опыта в общении с девушками у него было явно побольше. Так что его помощь оказалась как нельзя кстати.

Он внимательно выслушал неприятную историю о первой любви Дайске и печально покивал головой: принимать отказ от девушки, к которой ты неравнодушен, действительно очень непросто. Но всё же ему было непонятно, каким образом страх перед новыми отношениями превратился в нежелание заниматься футболом.

— Дайске — очень увлекающаяся натура, — пояснил Коу. — Когда он хватается за что-то — вкладывает в это всю душу. Так и в отношениях. Можешь себе представить, насколько серьёзно он отнесся к той девчонке в средней школе. Готов поспорить, что он уже планировал свадьбу и совместных детишек. С футболом та же история: он боится, что если нырнет в это с головой, ему станет здесь тесно. Что в Инабе не будет места для дальнейшего роста, что его талант задохнётся.

— Но разве он не может уехать, чтобы заниматься футболом уже на профессиональном уровне?

Коу помедлил, понимая, что сказанное сейчас будет даже больше относиться к нему, чем к Дайске.

— Думаю, он просто боится перемен. Как и каждый из нас.

На секунду ему представилось, что Дайске действительно уехал из Инабы и настроение тут же устремилось к отметке минус. Это было бы тяжело, если не сказать невыносимо. Дайске был рядом почти с пелёнок... Как же теперь без него? Что хуже — потерять лучшего друга или видеть, как он медленно чахнет? Коу так и не смог дать себе однозначный ответ.

Наруками нахмурился и ушел, ничего не сказав. А на следующий день явился с вполне конкретным предложением — он решил начать прощупывать почву. Коу пытался его отговорить, аргументируя тем, что лезть в личную жизнь пусть даже лучших друзей — плохая затея. Его настораживала одержимость, с которой Наруками ухватился за это дело. Какие цели он при этом преследовал, и зачем ему вообще это было нужно, Коу не понимал. Неужели всё дело было в футболе? Хотя... Какая-то крупица истины в этом была — Наруками явно был из максималистов, и состоять в полудохлом клубе было просто не в его стиле.

Первым шагом стали совместные походы после занятий в закусочную «У Ай». Слово за слово, и вот, замкнутый и молчаливый Дайске раскололся, рассказывая о своём неудачном любовном опыте. Коу уныло поглощал рамен, страдая от свернувшегося внутри колючего чувства, которое сильно смахивало на ревность: Дайске был знаком с этим Наруками всего каких-то три месяца, так какого же черта он так запросто рассказывает о таких личных вещах?! Потеряв нить разговора, он не сразу отреагировал, когда Наруками задал какой-то вопрос. Получив легкий тычок в бок от Дайске, Коу очнулся и удивленно сморгнул.

— Может, скажешь уже наконец, почему ты тоже решил забить на тренировки? Перенял мой плохой пример?

Игнорировать вопрос лучшего друга он не мог. Тем более что настроение было лирическое, и вообще, если Дайске с такой легкостью рассказывает о личных проблемах новичку из столицы, то почему он не может?

Возвращаясь домой, Коу ощущал себя очень разбитым и опустошенным. Нелегко выкладывать самое наболевшее, пускай даже это твои самые близкие друзья... Стоп! А когда это он начал считать Наруками близким другом? С другой стороны, стоит ли отталкивать человека, который готов протянуть тебе руку помощи? Да и на душе после этих посиделок с откровениями стало немного легче. 

— Тебе просто нужно найти себя, — сказал ему Наруками, выслушав. — Однако это не значит, что семья забыла про тебя или перестала любить.

Дайске только согласно кивнул.

В это «семья не перестала любить» верилось с трудом. Хотя... Мама, которая и не была родной, всегда поддерживала любые его начинания. Даже его увлеченность баскетболом. Мама и Сачико – разве они виноваты, что Коу запутался? 

Поцеловав сестрёнку перед сном, он почувствовал себя лучше. Может быть, хватит бежать от прошлого и попробовать просто взглянуть ему в глаза?  
Собравшись с духом, Коу спросил у матери адрес приюта, из которого его забирали. Та не смогла ему отказать.

 

Поезд лениво застучал колесами, отправляясь от перрона. Коу облегченно вздохнул — впервые за этот день. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака его школьной формы лежало его единственное сокровище — прощальное письмо от настоящих родителей.

Заведующая приюта приняла его достаточно тепло, долго расспрашивала о семье и учёбе, но раскрывать тайну его рождения не желала. Но Коу не был бы собой, если бы уехал с пустыми руками. И вот теперь оно с ним — единственная ниточка, связывающая с настоящими родителями. Может быть, они хотя бы оставили на бумаге свои имена? Он уже неоднократно вытаскивал конверт из кармана и, хотя его краешек был оторван, достать письмо так и не решился. Он не знал, что будет делать после того, как узнает правду. Возможно, это письмо перевернет с ног на голову всю его жизнь или же наоборот — принесет еще большее разочарование.

У Коу, как и любого оставленного в приюте ребенка, была одна постоянная, даже навязчивая мысль: почему вы меня бросили? Ведь заведующая говорила, что даже в младенчестве он был очень красивым ребёнком, смышленым, но и не слишком шумным. Тогда почему?..

О том, что его усыновили, Коу знал еще из младшей школы. Строгое бабушкино воспитание не позволяло задавать волнующие его вопросы, поэтому всё, что оставалось — это тихонько плакать в подушку из чувства детской, наивной обиды. Постепенно он перестал задаваться вопросом, почему его бросили, и старался просто радоваться жизни. Задыхаясь в клетке семейных традиций, Коу отчаянно хотел счастья. Того самого, которое сулило ему имя. Может быть, потому и хватался то за одно увлечение, то за другое. А сейчас, держа в руках ниточку, которая связывала его с прошлым, неожиданно струсил. Коу боялся увидеть в письме что-то вроде «прости, ты получился случайно», «мы были не готовы» или «ты был бы обузой». 

Нужно было собраться с духом. Успокоиться, уединиться на какой-нибудь тихой поляне и, набравшись смелости, взглянуть правде в глаза.

Но с такими настырными друзьями как Наруками и Дайске о тихом уединении можно было только мечтать. Оба поджидали его на выходе из вокзала: один — сидя на ступеньках и поглощая мороженку, второй — прячась в тени обветшалого здания.

— Ну что? — поинтересовался Дайске и отлип от стены.

Коу оставалось только вздохнуть. Вот и собрался с духом.

Он вытащил письмо и, не глядя, передал его другу.

— Ты читал?

Он отрицательно покачал головой и опустился рядом с Наруками, устало опустив голову на колени.

— Не против, если я? — неожиданно деликатно поинтересовался Дайске.

Коу только махнул рукой, мол, читай. И сжал зубы, ожидая худшего.

Письмо было самым обычным. От него веяло теплом и нежностью, красивыми словами, любовью и глубокой печалью. Родители не объясняли, почему оставили Коу в приюте. «Так сложились обстоятельства» – было написано в середине, а под конец промелькнуло «просто мы поняли, что мы не сможем о тебе позаботиться». Завершалось письмо наставлениями на будущее: «Мы назвали тебя Коу, потому что желали тебе только счастья».

Вот так просто. Желали счастья, но бросили, потому что не могли позаботиться.

Коу прижимался лбом к коленям, чувствуя, как от обиды по лицу текут слёзы.

— Ну... Теперь ты знаешь, что имя тебе дали родители. Настоящие, — сказал Дайске, присаживаясь рядом.

Наверное, у него тряслись плечи, или от слёз уже успела натечь целая лужа — Дайске с Наруками почти одновременно похлопали его по спине, как бы поддерживая. От этого хотелось разрыдаться в голос. Или удавиться. Утопиться в Самегаве, чтобы больше не думать об этом, не видеть разочарования в глазах бабушки, не разрываться от внутренних противоречий. К чёрту! Всё в чёрту!

Коу выхватил письмо у Дайске и, пробормотав, что хочет прогуляться один, ушел, едва различая перед собой дорогу. 

Утопиться в Самегаве у него так и не хватило смелости.

 

— Думаю, нам следует устроить гоукон, — сообщил Наруками, словно появившись из воздуха.

На улице лило, как из ведра, и Коу тихонечко, никого не трогая, перебирал спортивный инвентарь в кладовой спортзала. Это занятие всегда успокаивало, а из-за дождя можно было не волноваться, что придется отмазываться за свои прогулы перед остатками баскетбольной команды.

Внезапное появление Наруками не на шутку испугало его и, если бы тот вовремя не отреагировал, на Коу свалился бы как минимум один шкаф. Он отдышался, прижимая ладонь к бешено бьющемуся сердцу.

— Го... Гоукон? — непонимающе переспросил Коу. Уже несколько дней он страдал от глубокой депрессии, то жалея себя, то ругая весь мир, и не сразу сообразил, какое отношение имели свидания к его душевным терзаниям.

— Ну да, — кивнул Наруками, сияя, как новая монета. – Если у Дайске проблемы с девушками, мы должны помочь их преодолеть!

— Слушай, я как-то не в настроении, — Коу выдавил из себя мученическую улыбку. Конечно, в его телефоне было несколько номеров девчонок, с которыми можно было бы устроить групповое свидание, но не сейчас, когда на него одна за одной накатывали волны рефлексии.

— Вот и развеешься заодно. Я раздобыл номера таких девочек — загляденье просто! Договоримся встретиться где-нибудь в Окине, сходим в кино, зайдем в кафе, пообщаемся. Может быть, Дайске почувствует себя немного раскованней.

— Развеяться, говоришь... — Коу погладил пальцами прохладную поверхность мяча. В конце-концов, чем дольше он оставался наедине со своими мыслями, тем хуже ему становилось. — Ладно, только ни в коем случае не говори Дайске, что собираешься устроить свидание.

Наруками понимающе кивнул:

— В таком случае, ты постараешься уговорить его надеть что-то кроме его вечной школьной спортивной формы.

Коу на секунду представил застывшие от удивления лица девушек и невольно улыбнулся: да, фигура у Дайске была что надо. Но только как убедить его одеться во что-то нормальное — вот в чём вопрос!

Кажется, предложение Наруками пришлось кстати.

 

Гоукон, разумеется, сорвался. Где-то в глубине души Коу знал, что эта затея была провальной с самого начала, но всё равно продолжал надеяться на лучшее.

Дайске так и не вылез из своих вездесущих спортивных штанов, разве что надел те, что были поновее. Но даже так — с завязанной на поясе спортивкой и в белоснежной футболке, которая только подчеркивала преимущества его фигуры, он смотрелся гораздо выигрышнее худосочного Коу и подстриженного по последнему писку моды Наруками. Девчонки и правда застыли с раскрытыми ртами. А вот Дайске, когда понял что к чему, просто извинился и ушел, напоследок припечатав Коу своим убийственным взглядом. Сконфуженный Наруками быстро взял себя в руки и предложил прогуляться впятером. 

Сидя в кинотеатре, а потом рассыпаясь улыбками и комплиментами в кафе, Коу предчувствовал очень долгую и непростую беседу с Дайске. Тот не прощал такого рода сюрпризов. Слушая поздним воскресным вечером длинные гудки в трубке, Коу зацепился взглядом за лежащее на столе письмо из приюта. Место отрыва на конверте казалось необычно... свежим. Отбросив мобильный в сторону, он вытащил «послание от родителей» и вгляделся в так и не пожелтевший за шестнадцать лет лист бумаги. В груди заскреблось нехорошее предчувствие.

 

— Ну и какого хрена это было? — без вступлений перешел сразу к делу Дайске, обнаружив Коу всё в той же кладовой с инвентарём.

Тот медленно выдохнул, собираясь с духом.

— Ты не отвечал на мои звонки.

— Да, потому что иначе укрыл бы тебя трёслойным. Использовал бы неподходящий лексикон для мальчика из благородной семьи.

Коу болезненно поморщился — ну вот за что Дайске так с ним?

— Слушай, я просто хотел помочь тебе немного развеяться, отвлечься. У тебя же проблемы с футболом и...

— Нет у меня никаких проблем! — рявкнул Дайске, грохнув кулаком о железный ящик, который давно отслужил своё в раздевалке, и теперь стоял здесь, забитый всяким хламом. — Что за рвение такое, устроить мою личную жизнь? И почему этим занимаешься именно ты? И Наруками?!

По щекам Дайске от гнева расплылись красные пятна. Он уже даже не пытался держать себя в руках: просто орал на съежившегося Коу.

— Почему окружающие оценивают других по наличию или отсутствию пассии? Нет девушки и всё — неудачник? А, может быть, я этого не хочу? Ты не подумал об этом? Может быть, мои прошлые отношения были настолько ужасны, что я содрогаюсь от мысли начать новые?

— Но ты же вроде любил её, — жалостливо приподнял брови Коу.

Дайске застыл как вкопанный, а потом как будто сгорбился. Уткнулся взглядом в пол и произнёс едва слышно:

– Любил... А знаешь, почему она от меня сбежала? Сказала, что я пугаю её. Что я слишком серьёзен и напорист. Что ей хочется романтики, а не... — он запнулся, закусив губу.

— Ты поцеловал её? — осенило Коу. Румянец, расцветший на щеках Дайске, стал явным тому подтверждением. — Так может, ей просто не понравилось?

Дайске фыркнул, отвернувшись.

— Слушай, это легко исправить, если ты не умеешь целоваться или боишься опозориться...

Договаривал Коу прямо в рот Дайске. Жалобно скрипнули ящики, к которым он оказался прижат, а свет в кладовой как будто померк. Или нет — просто у него сами собой закрылись глаза.

Целовался Дайске действительно очень... напористо. Неудивительно, что бедная девочка из средней школы сбежала, совершенно сбитая с толку. А если Дайске кусал её губы и так глубоко совал свой язык, как сейчас... Ничего странного, что она решила держаться от него подальше.

Наверное, Дайске всё же следовало поучиться. Спросить совета у Наруками: Коу пару раз видел, как тот целует своих девушек — нежно, ласково, как будто дразня, так, что они сами тянутся к нему, обвивая руками плечи и стараясь прижаться как можно теснее. Старшеклассники в Токио точно более продвинуты насчёт таких вещей. Может быть, у Наруками даже был секс с девчонкой...

Дайске раздвинул бедром его ноги и потёрся коленом о член. Мысли о талантах Наруками куда-то испарились. Дышать было трудно, язык Дайске стал вытворять что-то невообразимое, от чего кружилась голова и, если бы не шкаф за спиной и крепко обнимающие руки, Коу наверняка давно бы упал.

«Как хорошо, что он выше меня», — подумал он, послушно запрокидывая голову и отвечая на поцелуй. Они же лучшие друзья, можно считать это неплохой практикой... Только жарко слишком и штаны вот-вот треснут.

Дайске оторвался от его губ и что-то пробормотал на ухо. А потом лизнул в шею и жадно к ней присосался.

Коу рассмеялся, безуспешно стараясь его оттолкнуть, и сам не заметил, как смех перешел в стон — слишком громкий и чувственный.

Кажется, Дайске расценил такую реакцию по-своему: он немного отпрянул и, убрав колено, просунул между ними руку и сжал член Коу прямо через штаны. Тот вскрикнул и невольно толкнулся навстречу.

— Сто-о-ой, — захныкал он, чувствуя, что вот-вот и перейдет какую-то очень важную черту. 

Как-то глупо всё получалось. Глупо и слишком быстро.

— Но ты же хочешь.

Эдак у Дайске всё просто.

— Я видел тебя голым сто раз, нечего стесняться.

Коу в ответ только протестующе замычал и получил еще один долгий поцелуй. К моменту, когда Дайске оторвался от его губ, штаны были уже расстегнуты, а пальцы медленно, будто мучая, ласкали торчащий член.

— Ты тоже можешь моим заняться, — прошептал Дайске прямо в ухо, отчего Коу мелко, совсем по-девчачьи задрожал.

Ему ничего не оставалось, как послушаться. Если бы они не были так возбуждены, всё это можно было бы назвать обычным любопытством. Коу слышал, что парни порой делают так. Так сказать, протягивают друг другу руку помощи, но... Поцелуи превращали незатейливую дрочку на брудершафт во что-то более значимое. После чего уже не получился просто так разойтись в разные стороны или остаться просто друзьями.

Поцелуи... Поцелуи словно выворачивали душу. Кончив от того, что Дайске лишь немного прикусил его язык, Коу еще долго всматривался во вспыхивающие перед глазами фиолетовые пятна. Дайске, кажется, пришлось заканчивать самому. Но он не жаловался. Заботливо вытерев их обоих выуженными из кармана салфетками, он сел прямо на пол и обнял Коу, давая тому время успокоиться.

— Знаешь, — лениво прикрыв глаза, произнёс Коу. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты забивал на футбол. С твоими-то данными... Пара межшкольных, и тебя обязательно заметят. Возможно, переведут в Токио. А потом пригласят в хорошую команду, играть уже на совершенно другом уровне. Зачем же терять такую возможность?

Дайске молчал, пальцами перебирая волосы Коу на затылке.

Может быть, сейчас было не время говорить о таких вещах. Хотя если не сейчас, то когда?

— Ты же, придурок эдакий, просто боишься отдаться чему-то на все сто. Приложить максимум усилий, добиться чего-нибудь большего. Прекрати делать что-то спустя рукава!

Дайске вздохнул и отодвинулся — наверное, снова начинал злиться.

— А сам-то? Читаешь мне лекции, а сам поступаешь точно так же. Какое отношение имеют твои семейные проблемы к баскетболу? Ты же так радовался, прямо сиял после каждой тренировки. Тебе это действительно нравилось. Так зачем же прятать голову в песок?

Коу сглотнул, помня о своем недавнем открытии относительно письма из приюта.

— Не хочу тратить силы на бесполезные занятия, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Прямо как я, только наоборот. 

Дайске сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал – долго и мучительно сладко, пока Коу не начал дрожать. Нагло лезущих под рубашку рук было мало. Хотелось большего — прижаться друг к другу, целоваться не прекращая, выгибаться навстречу... Возбуждаться еще больше, при этом ощущая уют. Доверие — наверное, это было между ними главным.

— Коу, — хрипло произнес Дайске, когда им обоим стало слишком жарко, — я вот открыл для себя одну вещь, ради которой готов выложиться на все сто. Что скажешь? 

— Скажу, что с удовольствием поддержу любое твоё начинание, — улыбнулся Коу и потянулся к его губам.

 

Наруками, заспанный и, кажется, не причёсанный толком, стоял перед ним и отчаянно тёр глаза.  
— Ты позвонил так внезапно, что я даже не успел толком проснуться. — Он душераздирающе зевнул и потянулся.

Было утро воскресенья и все уважающие себя старшеклассники в это время валялись в кровати, но Коу не терпелось сообщить друзьям о своём решении. Берег Самегавы как нельзя лучше подходил для этого, тем более что сезон дождей закончился, и даже в такую рань солнце палило просто нещадно. Вызванивать друзей днём, когда жара достигнет своего пика, было бы сущим преступлением. 

Дайске вальяжно расположился на траве, с довольным прищуром поглядывая на Коу. Тот немного зарделся.

— В общем, я хотел поблагодарить вас обоих за то, что поддержали меня в такой трудный момент и не дали натворить глупостей. — Произнёс Коу и немного смутился собственной смелости. — Признаюсь, когда я ехал в приют, у меня было отчетливое желание сбежать из дома и уехать из Инабы. Я хотел найти своих настоящих родителей, понять, где же мои настоящие корни. Перед визитом я связывался с заведующей. Эта добрая женщина поняла, что телефонным звонком я не ограничусь, а потому подготовилась. Это письмо, — он достал из кармана уже изрядно помятый конверт, — написала она сама. 

Наруками удивленно сморгнул и протянул руку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

— Ласковые слова от якобы любящих родителей, напутствие жить и радоваться и прочее-прочее... Но ничего действительно личного. Так, общие фразы. Я очень расстроился, когда понял это. Даже хотел позвонить и поругаться с ней, ведь она, по сути, не имела права... А потом успокоился. — Коу взглянул на Дайске и легко улыбнулся. — Я благодарен ей, ведь в этом письме она сказала то, что мог бы сказать каждый родитель, который решился оставить своего ребёнка в приюте. Да, теперь мне некуда бежать. Я — Ичиджо, нравится мне это или нет. Не имеет значения, живы мои родители или просто так у них сложились обстоятельства... Думаю, именно эти слова они хотели бы сказать мне на прощание.

Наруками протянул письмо. Его сонливость как рукой сняло. Он буквально светился от радости.

— Я так понимаю, вы оба теперь вернетесь к своим обязанностям капитанов спорт-клубов?

Коу переглянулся с Дайске. Хотелось рассмеяться и как минимум дать Наруками в глаз. Как он может говорить о таких мелочах в такой момент?!

— Конечно, — Дайске ответил за двоих. — Коу старается стать счастливым и делает то, что ему действительно нравится, а я не бросаю начатое на полпути. 

— Отлично! — воскликнул Наруками и застыл на мгновение, беззвучно шевеля губами. — Ладно, — сказал он наконец. — Я рад, что вы разобрались в себе. А сейчас мне пора. — И добавил чуть тише: — Надо бы сегодня с той старушкой встретиться... — И был таков. 

Дайске поднялся с травы и удивленно спросил:

— Я ослышался или он сказал «встретиться со старушкой»?

— Странный парень, — кивнул Коу, а потом встрепенулся и начал загибать на письме края, делая из него бумажный кораблик. Хотелось пустить его вниз по Самегаве, чтобы унёс с собой всё тяжелые мысли и сомнения.

— Коу... — как-то грустно начал Дайске. — Если мне придется уехать...

— Я поеду вслед за тобой. — Пожал плечами Коу. — Поступлю в какой-нибудь престижный университет и буду хотя бы изредка вытаскивать тебя в люди. И следить, чтобы ты носил что-то кроме кроссовок и своей чертовой спортивной формы, — просто ответил он.

Ничего сложного, ведь он уже решил для себя, чем будет заниматься дальше: получать удовольствие от баскетбола, пусть даже не сможет достигнуть высот, которые наверняка ожидают Дайске, учиться на интересном для себя факультете и жить с человеком, рядом с которым ему по-настоящему уютно. 

Он просто попытается быть счастливым. Таким, как его имя.

Дайске рассмеялся и согласно кивнул.

— Должен же кто-то протягивать тебе руку помощи, — лукаво подмигнул Коу, без малейшего сожаления отдавая реке то, что еще недавно считал своим главным сокровищем.


End file.
